Yoh wants just what he cannot have
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Yoh wants just what he cannot have


Yoh wants just what he cannot have

Inspired by Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" (lyrics used without permission). Viewfinder does not belong to me, and this story is just a way of telling how much I love sensei's work.

"I'm your biggest fan,

I'll follow you until you love me ….

Paparazzi"

"I promise I'll be kind,

But I won't stop until the boy is mine

Baby will be famous,

I'll chase you down until you love me,

… Paparazzi"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly caressing the stem of the glass in front of him, Feilong seemed lost in thought. Yoh loved the moments when he could just stare like that at his boss, without being noticed. As a servant, he was nothing but a shadow, never seen, never heard, never sensed. But he was always there, and Yoh somehow knew that Feilong depended on him with more than the Chinese dragon was able to admit. Ever since their days in the Hong Kong prison, from seven years prior, Yoh sensed that Feilong, no matter how strong he wanted to portray himself, still needed someone to use as his support. It had not been planned to happen like that, but Yoh had fallen in love with the gracious Baishe leader. The man had great taste and great style. Right this moment, he was waiting for his date, someone that Feilong was willing to seduce for a few hours, and the stage had been carefully laid out in order to achieve success. And Yoh was there, staring at Feilong.

With a bored gesture, the Baishe boss consulted his watch. Yoh watched in fascination as Feilong moved his arm, letting the elegant piece of clothing bounce a little, relieved his delicate wrist, covered by beautiful, smooth skin. Feilong looked great in black. The contrast against his white skin made Yoh almost lose his breath. Following the trail of one of his weird fantasies, the bodyguard imagined how it would be for him to be the silk scarf circling Feilong's neck; he would let his cheek rest against Feilong's skin, letting the transfer of heat warm him up, and then he would stretch, allowing himself to wrap up around the man's elegant collarbone, in a desperate attempt of getting deeper than skin deep.

"Yoh!"

His boss's voice woke him up from his reverie.

"Yes, Feilong-sama", he approached, not daring to look up too much.

"Please see what is taking him so long", the slightly annoyed voice sang.

Yoh withdrew without a word. That boy was foolish to let Feilong wait.

On the hallway, he took out his cell phone, but exactly when he was starting to tap the agency's number, he saw the boy enter. He let the cell fall back into his pocket, and then bowed respectfully in front of his boss's date.

"Feilong-sama is waiting for you".

With a superior huff, the youngster took out his gloves and handed them to Yoh.

"Be a darling and hold this for me."

Yoh quirked an eyebrow, but obeyed, and let the man hand him his hat and his coat, as well. 'Since when I look like a butler?' he wondered, but, even encumbered now by the guest's accessories, he gestured towards the door and invited the youngster in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was laughing, letting his head thrown back, in coquetry. Fei was watching him closely, like a snake waiting for the right strike. Yoh almost could not suppress a smile. The guest was going to get served, yet he didn't know it just yet. Too sure of his success, he was now touching Fei's hand resting on the table, trying to elicit the host's interest. When Feilong stood up and offered him a courteous hand, Yoh could tell the boy was more than ready.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh, Fei, I thought you'd never ask", the boy giggled, and let himself be guided towards the next room in the lavish quarters.

Looking behind, Fei gestured Yoh to follow them into the room. Trying to hide his surprise, the bodyguard walked behind the couple, which earned him a weird look from the guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were heating up rapidly. Caressing and kissing the boy's cheek, Fei was making his date turn into putty in his hands. Moaning, the youngster turned his cheek to be kissed better, but his eyes fell on Yoh, standing next to the door, completely unmoved. He murmured:

"Are you not sending him away? Or is he going to watch?" the boy laughed, thinking his joke was a really good one.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Fei asked, feigning sweetness. Yoh almost felt the need to shift from one foot to another. This was something new. Usually, Fei was letting him at the door, while indulging into someone else's body. It was sweet torture for Yoh to be able to hear his boss's hitched breathing, while taking another man that moaned and thrashed under his touch, until the moans turned into pleas, and then into cries. The best kept secret of Hong Kong's underground was the unnatural appetite for sex of the uncrowned prince. At first, Yoh had felt almost pity for the young models that passed over Feilong's threshold, thinking they have the most powerful man in the city in their pocket. It was the bodyguard's duty to inform the wretched being afterwards that he could not disclose any details about the encounter, under the menace of death, so no one really knew why no one ever dated the famous Liu Feilong more than once.

But now, Yoh was going to watch, and not only hear, and that made him break a little sweat. What was Feilong planning? Yoh had always known his place, and he had been careful to not let anything slip. He was always respectful and considerate, not letting out to anybody about the undergoing obsession he had with his boss. It was true that he had wondered, more than just once, how it would be for him to be under Feilong, to suffer that constant physical assault that seemed to let anyone else devoid of feelings and stamina. Something was telling Yoh he could endure all that; hell, he could tell he would even enjoy being taken repeatedly, being ravished and used and discarded like a broken doll. Yet, he could not ever let anyone know that. He could tell that, under the circumstances, he would be expected to put up a fight, in order to provide enough entertainment to the puppeteer leading the show. 'Like that would ever happen', he derisively dismissed himself and his one too many fantasies. But what was on Feilong's mind, all of a sudden? Not only once Fei let his eyes fell on his subordinate, so he could not tell, if he could not read him, like it was always happening when they were in the middle of a business meeting with other factions that could always go wrong. Now, Fei seemed to be fixated on his prey, without a hint that he cared, actually, for Yoh's presence.

"Yoh, come here".

Hiding his surprise, the bodyguard approached.

"Tell me, Yoh, do you know how to please a man?" Fei asked, without throwing even a look in his servant's direction, seemingly too busy to trace soft, long strokes on the half naked men's body in front of him. The youngster shifted nervously. Fei grabbed him, and stilled him.

"Don't worry, darling" he assured the young man, "we are not going to eat you or anything."

Just to punctuate the exact opposite, he sank his teeth in a perfectly shaped ear lobe, making the boy cry in surprise.

"Yoh, you didn't answer my question."

Yoh was still pondering on the right answer, given the circumstances. His own dick was twitching painfully in his pants, seeing the hot scene taking place in front of his eyes, since Feilong's blouse was now open in the front, letting the marble chest open to questioning hungry eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot compete with my master in this respect", Yoh chose to play safely. His voice was calm and his breath was steady.

"What? Do you think I am summoning you here to please my guest instead of me?" Feilong laughed, showing his teeth, in an aggressive gesture, that made Yoh think of a dangerous animal, waiting to pounce, preparing to dig his denture into warm flesh. "I am merely willing to show you, since … you seem to be unable to get out of the closet", the Baishe boss punctuated, raising his eyes to meet Yoh's for the first time during that evening.

Yoh almost felt the need to exhale. So Feilong was thinking he was some kind of homosexual in denial, too scared to come out and admit it. But how could he tell even about his servant's homosexual tendencies? A cold chill traveled on his spine; could it mean that Feilong was watching, too, but because of different reasons?

"You're hard", Fei pointed out, and Yoh realized it was easy for the two men in front of him to spot his overgrown erection through the fabric of his pants.

Blushing a little, he crossed his hands over his crotch.

"Can I, please, be excused, sir?"

"No, you cannot", Fei denied his request, without batting an eyelash. "Stay here and watch" he commanded in the same even tone.

Returning to his guest, that was now watching Feilong with wide open, fearful eyes, he added.

"I hope you no longer delude yourself that you are here for being pleased" and with that, he roughly turned the youngster with his face against the coach and dragged his pants to expose a firm, round ass.

Yoh watched in fascination. With a steady hand, Feilong grabbed his opium pipe from the nearby table, drew a smoke and then placed it between the boy's lips that could not help but draw from it, too. The youngster murmured:

"No … please …."

"Hush, it is no longer in your control to deny or accept what it is being given to you", Fei spoke and letting the pipe aside, took out his cock and nudged at the tight entrance displayed in front of him.

Yoh surreptitiously pushed his erection down. His boss was well endowed, which was something not many knew about or suspected, since Feilong looked so effeminate.

The boy arched and cried. Yoh could imagine how difficult it must have been to receive, in one fell sweep, such an impressive girth. He bit his lower lip, trying to refrain from vocalizing his emotions, too. Right now, he was sweating profusely, and he could feel the hair gluing to his forehead.

Fei pushed unforgiving into the man under him, breaking him mercilessly. The boy was now practically begging, but his groans were subsiding, transforming into moans, while the lord of the underground was pounding his flesh in the same rhythm, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Yoh could not really believe his eyes. Despite the physical strain of the fucking, Feilong was barely sweating while the bodyguard felt his hands damp and his clothes gluing at his wet skin. Fascinated, he followed the trail of a single bead of sweat starting from the man's collarbone, traveling on the curve of the beautiful chest, to reach the valley between the well shaped packs of abdominal muscles, and to lose itself in the patch of well groomed pubic hair crowning that engorged organ that was pinning down the other's body, orchestrating every reaction of both the other men in the room.

The youngster's cheeks were burning red, and he was keeping his eyes tightly shut, not willing to face his own humiliation. Fei stopped for a second.

"Just for the record, you cannot talk about this, or my men will have to pay you a little visit."

Waiting for the twitch inside the tunnel of muscles gripping his dick, a warrant of the fact that his words sank in, he resumed his pounding.

Yoh was almost out of breath, watching everything. Fei raised his head and looked into his eyes. He grabbed the boy's hips and dragged them towards his pelvis, repeatedly, without losing eye contact with Yoh. When Fei opened his mouth and let his tongue caress his perfect lips, Yoh almost felt like coming in his pants, like the very first time he had seen a porn movie. With a low masculine groan, Fei came in waves, burying himself deep in the boy beneath him, but still watching Yoh, whose eyes gleamed with gratefulness, something that the bodyguard could not be as quick as he wanted to conceal. Feilong smiled. He pushed the boy aside and lit up his pipe.

"You can go", he said coldly, and Yoh gestured to move. "Not you, you", he said and slapped the boy over his naked ass. The youngster jumped and trembling got up the sofa and started dressing himself.

"Yoh, there is no need for you to see the guest to the door. I think he can find it on his own."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoh remained standing, while hearing the door shutting behind the boy. Feilong remained silent, while smoking. Again, he seemed lost in thought, ignoring Yoh's presence, like usual. Suddenly, he spoke, his eyes raising slowly and almost caressing the bodyguard's clad figure.

"There is something about you, Yoh. You … are always watching. You are always on guard. And it's not about work. It is about you. You are hiding something, and I know what it is."

Yoh felt a cold chill running down his spine. How much did Feilong know?

"Yoh, it is not wise to desire what you cannot have, you know that, right?"

"Yes, boss", was the curt reply.

"You know, and yet, you do not give up", Fei continued. "You are always here, waiting. Are you willing to wait, even if you know you are never going to get it? No need for you to answer, I think I already know you too well, to know the answer, too."

Yoh's eyes opened up widely in comprehension. Feilong knew the bodyguard was in love in him.

"You can go now. I don't mind you not giving up on your futile dreams, but don't let it interfere with your work. This is all I'm asking. See, I'm kind, am I not?"

Irony was too little a word to describe what could be felt in Feilong's voice, upon uttering these words.

Yoh bowed and left quietly. 'I'll never give up. I'll stay here until you love me, too, even if it's not in this life'.


End file.
